In A World Gone To Ruin
by CodeName A.N.D.Y
Summary: There was once a girl named Alice. She entered a strange world of back-to-fronts and upside-downs and changed the world entirely. She unknowingly lead the world to ruin. But the land cannot run without a human; which meant Alice would be back. And this time we weren't going to give up without a fight. [OCs, possible gore in future chapters. Dark!Wonderland]
1. Prologue

** I do not own _Alice In Wonderland_, nor am I making any profit from this fic.**

* * *

There was once a girl named Alice. She entered a strange world of back-to-fronts and upside-downs and ran amuck with the creatures that lived there. She had fun but unknowingly threw the world off balance. She blew down the rein of the queen and taught the critters new things. She changed the world entirely and now that world has gone to ruin.

The cat killed the mouse and hatter killed the cat. The hatter _really_ went mad and killed hare then himself. The queen murdered the king and the guards fought back and took the kingdom for themselves. Power hungry, they eliminated anyone who stood as a threat, including the white queen, her knights and her pawns and the knave of hearts. The duchess squashed the caterpillar and the chef gave her under-cooked chicken; she died of food poisoning. The chef, lost in guilt, took his own life. With no-one left to feed them all the rest of them starved to death.

But there was one part of the land that was unaffected, a part of the world that Alice never explored. A place where black was white and red was the colour of the sky. A place where a cat would never smile and a hatter was just that; a hatter. Animals could not talk and a dormouse was nothing more than a dormouse. Time ran normally and you could not fight with it, and the queen was fair and would never chop off somebody's head, without good reason and a lengthy but just trial first.

And of course there was me; the black rabbit, and unlike my deceased brother, I was never late. I was also not a rabbit at all. Neither was anyone else in this half of our world. We were ourselves and no-one else, and we lived a normal life of wonder and magic.

But one among us knew of the land's tiny flaw. That it could not run without a human; and though we were not animals, none of us were entirely human either. Which meant Alice would be back.

And this time she would be after us.

* * *

**Well, it was incredibly short, but this is the first chapter so we can just call it the prologue. I'm really not to sure about this story, so it might just end up sitting here and collecting dust, so if you like where it's going then tell me and I'll hopefully write some more! Also, if you spot any mistakes you want to point out then please do, I wrote this at one in the morning and really couldn't be bothered checking it properly. **

**Reviews make you grow taller! (really, seriously. each review gives you an inch)**

**XXXX Andy.**


	2. Let the Deal Be Sealed

"I'm here to strike a deal… so to speak." The boy in front of me drawled boredly, examining his nails in a way only a cat could.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "And what type of deal could a cat possibly want with a rabbit?" I sat lazily against the trunk of the tree I was under. I did my best to look as bored as the cat sounded, but in all honesty I was intested. Chester was reclusive on his best days; for him to not only want something from someone else but to openly seek them out to get it. this was unheard of.

"I have come across a startling theory and it may interest you to help me. I need you because of your social statice. Simple really." Chester flicked his tail for extra emphisis, his ears hanging limply on either side of his head.

"Intest me? Well by all means, do go on." I urged with a sarcastic smile.

The cat in question was currently sitting in the tree above me, lazily combing his fingers through his chocolate brown hair and dangling his matching brown tail in just the right place so it brushed the top of my head when he swung it to the side. For an adult, he look far to much like a child, though I guess that was partly because he had cat ears poking from his hair and cute little whiskers sticking from his cheeks. He definitely had the eyes of an adult though, you could see all the years in the depths of his golden-green iris'.

"Alice will be back soon, and if I am not mistaken, the queen has given a reward for her disembodied heart," Chester said slowly. "But I have come to the conclusion, after reading my cousin's diary, that our dear Alice needs to be kept alive for Wonderland to sentient. She must enter the garden and exit the palace, within a minimum of three days."

I stared at Chester in disbelief. "You want her here?" He wants to sentence us all to death?

"I want her here no more then you do, but we have little choice," Chester narrowed his eyes at me. "Killing her would be killing ourselves."

"Chester, you're cousin was a smiley freak. He didn-"

"My cousin was the only sane one of his part of the land," Chester said sharply. "Do not insult my family."

I was slient for a long while, thinking it over, but it wasn't like I had anything to choose from. He could just be lying, but if I knew the cat I knew he never made up stories, and that meant he truly believe in what he was saying.

"Okay, I'm interested. What do you suggest we do about this problem?" I asked, looking up into the tree that Chester was sitting in. I almost laughed when I saw him licking his arm; cleaning, I corrected myself.

Chester looked up from his arm and smirked at me, triumphant that he roped me in. "We take her from one door to the other. She comes and she leaves. We need only to make sure she doesn't play with anything and that her heart is not ripped from her chest."

I rolled my eyes. "You make it sound simple."

"It is simple," He stated, flicking his tail. "So you will join me, no?"

"Like I have a choice," I sighed at him, but nodded all the same.

"Excellent. I'm going to try to get others, though I doubt they will see light." Chester sighed and jumped down from the tree branch and landing on his feet. He straighted his back (though even then he only reached my shoulder) and held out his hand, which I shook without question.

Let the deal be sealed.

"I'll see you on the day then," I guaranteed and his lips turned upward in the tiniest of smiles.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be late for my own party."

"It's not a party, Chester." I shook my head at his try of humor.

"It's whatever I want it to be. I say a party."

"And I say a funeral," I told him with an amused look on my face. "I guess we don't see eye-to-eye"

"I am a cat and you are a rabbit, yet you expect us to see 'eye-to-eye'? You are crazy." Chester slowly began to fade from the tail up.

I smiled at him kindly as his hand disappeared from mine "Only the best of us are."

* * *

**And yet again I don't even manage to write 800 words... I'm trying, I really am, but it's hard to write lots when there's not 'lots' to write about. The next chapter will be longer, really (hopefully). **

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**XXXX Andy**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

My ears twitched upward at the silence that suddenly washed over Wonderland. No birds, no wind, not even the ever-present hum of the flowers. It happened every time. Every time someone – a human – stepped into Wonderland. So of course the silence could only mean one thing.

It has begun.

I looked down at my brother's old pocket watch that was still stuck at nine o'clock. It had been since _that day_. With no time to waste, I clipped the chain to my coat and before pocketing the small clock and standing from my spot in the flower bed.

I had chosen to stick close to the gates, and I was right to do so. It meant I wouldn't have to rush through the entire garden to get to the door. If I was there first, the others wouldn't bother me. I suppose they thought I would dispose of Alice, so they needn't bother themselves with the job.

The door was slightly smaller than I was, meaning if I had wanted to go through I would have to duck under the frame. I'm not sure anyone would want to leave through the door though, as leaving meant you were transformed to an animal completely, and being honest, it was already hard enough to get respect with just the ears sticking from my head.

There was no sign of Alice through the key hole yet, though, through experience I knew it would be a while until she finished falling down the rabbit hole my brother had made. The floating clocks in that hole annoyed me to no end, though he always did have a soft spot for anything that told the time.

The gate was a sight to behold, a horrible one at that. This was one of the places you could clearly see the damage done by Alice the first time she was here. On the right side of the gate was forest, green and thick, flowers littered the edges of a path that was barely visible through the foliage. On the left was a barren wasteland. It looked as though a fire had blown through, the trees were dead, just stumps and hollow structures over the landscape, and dust was the only thing that floated through the air, apart from a number of crows that still hung around. The only thing on the ground other than dead trees was the occasional grave stone, one of the many being my brother's.

It wasn't long before a certain cat faded into view. He sat himself up a tree to the right side of the door, looking down and waiting. He flicked his tail, smirking at nothing in particular. "And here I was thinking the rabbit was always meant to be late…" He sounded almost disappointed.

"You're clearly confusing me with someone else," I told him, giving him a short glare. "But then I would suppose you are nothing but smiles, right Kitty?" He frowned, almost a pout, and clicked his tongue then turned his head away in a childish display of annoyance.

There was silence between the two of us until we heard a distant thump coming from behind the door we sere stood next to. I stood up straight and cast a look to Chester; he too was now on high alert, ears perked up in attention. I walked over and opened the door, not wanting a repeat of 'the lake of tears' like last time, before joining Chester at the edge of the forest.

"You should go in a get her." Chester suggested with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I know you have your quirks, Chester, but I do not intend to fulfil your need to see me as a rabbit," I said back. "If you want to get her, then by all means." I gestured to the door.

Chester glared, clearly not happy with the comment. "I do not have 'quirks', I find it amusing"

"Right…" I dragged out the word and nodded as I did so. I got a swift knock in the head from Chester's tail for my efforts. I would have argued back, but my comment was put on hold as a head peaked out from behind the door.

Alice.

She stepped out fully, not yet noticing us as we were hid behind the foliage. She had grown quite a lot since her last visit, though some things never changed. Like her hair, still so blond it was almost yellow, and held back from her pretty young face with a headband. She still wore a blue dress; only this one was much more flattering and looked much like a ball gown and was cut to show off her body.

"My, my, Chester," I said quietly so she would not hear me speaking. "You never told me this job would come with free eye candy."

"That is disgusting. She is a child." Chester whispered back in a harsh hiss.

"Oh, she is a young lady," I argued, glancing up to see the cat raise his lip in repulsion.

"That is disgusting. She is Alice" Chester changed his words, and I didn't disagree this time.

Alice was disgusting, as Chester had put it. She may not look it, or know that she was, but it was true. The name 'Alice' was an insult in its highest form. One who causes the fall of an entire kingdom in less the five days. It is said to be rude to hate someone before you met them properly, but it was very hard not to hate an Alice. She was the reason my brother was dead, after all.

With a swift movement Chester had jumped from the branch he was sitting on and landed gracefully on his feet, just meters away from a very startled Alice. With a painfully fake friendliness he bowed and said "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss."

The effect it had on the girl was very shocking. She squealed, a high pitch noise that had Chester flicking back his ears and me wincing in pain. "So cute!" Her smile was blinding and she looked as though she was about to hug little Chester. "What's your name, kitty? Do have a name? I can give you a name if you don-"

"CHESTER!" The cat interrupted loudly, looking offended and enraged. "My name is Chester."

"What a lovely name!" Alice smiled, bending down so her eyes were in line with the cats. "Where are your parents, Chester? Don't tell me they let you wonder about by yourself?!"

Chester's eyes went wide. "I am not a child!" He fumed. That had always been an iffy subject with the cat, not that he could deny that, yes, he really did look like a lost child.

"Oh, of course not," she shook her head. "You're a big boy, aren't you, Chester?" Alice cooed, like she was talking to a five year old.

I took that moment to step in, deciding that it would be troublesome and counter-productive if Chester was to murder the girl. "I would be careful of what you say," I told her as I walked over and stepped in front of Chester, to both protect the girl from him and divert her attention onto me, effectively letting the cat calm down. "He is a great deal older then he looks."

She looked shocked at the sight of me, clearly not having noticed me before now. "You… You're a rabbit!" She pointed at my ears, which twitched at the loud screaming she was producing.

"Well done, Alice, how observant of you," I commented sarcastically.

"H-How do you know my name?!" she looked frightened. Of course, most people would be if confronted by a strange man who knew your name.

"Everyone knows your name," Chester said from behind me. He stepped around me and stood at my side, sending me a look that clearly read '_I don't need your help' _though I caught the small trace of _'thank-you'_ that was in there to. He gave an ironic smirk "After all, this isn't the first time you've been here."

* * *

**It's a terrible place to end it, I know. I just figure that it is a classic line and that you guys have waited long enough for this chapter. I'M SO SORRY! It's only been what? Two months... *cries* Forgive me! I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it will be up faster than this one arrived (but I make no promises).**

**I don't have a beta (actually, my mum decided she would beta for me, but she has told me that she has terrible grammar, just like me), so I apologise for any mistakes. but on the upside, at lease this chapter made 1000 words.**

**As always, Reviews are love and love is golden, and gold is very valuable... I'm not sure where I was going with that... Uh, review? Please?**

**XXXX Andy**


End file.
